Hints
by ilYamaTsuna7227li
Summary: A story of subtle and not-so-subtle hints on Tsuna's love life, ten years into the future with a person he was least expecting.


**Title: **Hints

**Summary: **A story of subtle and not-so-subtle hints on Tsuna's love life, ten years into the future with a person he was least expecting.

* * *

**HINTS  
**_by ilYamaTsuna7227li_

The first time the brunet got a glimpse on his possible love life In the future, he had just gotten home from a long, tiring day in school when Lambo hijacked him with the bazooka for no apparent reason. With how late he had gotten home, he'd at least expected the small cow to be asleep.

"Haha! Dame-Tsuna is _it_!" He yelled as he shot the bazooka right at the middle school student.

"Eh? HIII-" Poof!

The sky flame user coughed as the smoke began to dissipate around him. He looked around with wide eyes and found himself in some sort of room. Brown eyes looked around in awe at the luxurious-looking place, gaping.

"Is this… the future?" The brunet whispered as he looked around. He noticed a picture frame on one of the tables, it was of an older him with his parents. "Huh, I guess that answers that." He walked towards the picture and picked it up, looking at the smile on his mom's face and the loving look on his dad's. The Tsuna in the picture also didn't look as sad as the brunet felt all those years ago whenever his dad came home.

Brown eyes softened, so far the future didn't seem so bad. Although, there's still that tiny wish in Tsuna's heart wishing he didn't turn out to be a mafia boss, _again_. The smirking face of his hitman tutor flashed in his mind and he sweat dropped.

For the next two minutes the brunet contented himself with looking through his other belongings, when…

"Mm," A muffled sound from the king-sized bed drew the young teen's attention. The young boss held his breath and covered his mouth when he realized that _someone_ was sleeping on his bed _right now_! Red began to accumulate on the other's face as he stepped back.

_I-Is it Kyoko-chan?_ He thought hopefully, barely holding back a nosebleed at the thought that he and the school idol would be in a relationship in the future. _A wife? Girlfriend?_ Despite his fear of waking the other up, he couldn't help but squint his eyes curiously, _Maybe someone I've never met yet?_

The sheets shuffled and the brunet could barely make out a head of black hair…?

POOF!

Just as suddenly as Tsuna arrived, he was back into his own house, blinking in surprise.

"Looks like you're back, Dame-Tsuna." The hitman said and the young boss turned to the other before sweat dropping when he saw a knocked out Lambo behind him. "How was the future?" Reborn asked as the brunet approached the unconscious lightning guardian.

"Uh," The young teen started, "It was… good, I guess? I didn't expect that my room would be so big. I wonder what my job in the future would be-"

"Obviously you're going to be a mafia boss." Reborn tilted his fedora, smirking at his student's terrified expression. "I managed a small talk with your older self before he was gone, seemed like he was getting ready for bed."

"Eh? You talked with him? Did he say who that person on my-his bed was?" The brunet asked curiously. Obsidian eyes looked at him.

"Wouldn't it be the person you're in a relationship with at the time?" The arcobaleno said and then he smirked, "Unless you think you'll be a playboy in the near future-"

"HIII! No way! I'm not gonna turn out like that!" The teen huffed in annoyance before he stomped back up his bedroom, effectively ending the conversation.

"You're fun to rile up sometimes, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn said in amusement before he headed to the kitchen to drink some coffee.

* * *

For the next few days after the incident and finding out that his future self was _not_ gonna die single, Tsuna was trying to think of who could have possibly said 'yes' to someone like him.

"Jyuudaime, are you okay?" Gokudera asked him during break, one day. "You seem distracted. If there's anything worrying you, you can tell _me_, your future right-hand man!"

"Eh? Ah, no everything's fine, Gokudera-kun." The teen assured the other and before the bomber could pry, he asked, "So, where's Yamamoto? I haven't seen him yet, is he late?" He asked worried.

"Nah, don't waste your worry on that idiot, jyuudaime." The storm guardian assured the other. "He was excused by the baseball coach earlier. Apparently baseball season is coming up again or something stupid like that."

"S-Sou?"

"Look, here he comes now." And sure enough a familiar, tall dark-haired teen entered the room with his usual grin.

"Yoh, Tsuna! Gokudera! Good morning!" Yamamoto greeted his two best friends cheerfully.

"Don't 'good morning' us, it's nearly noon! What took you so long to get here, anyway?" The bomber tried to start an argument as Tsuna waved at his rain guardian in greeting.

"Sorry, the coach was getting carried away with his illustrations for the next game." He laughed lightly. Amber eyes met brown ones, which were staring at him concentration, "What's wrong, Tsuna? Something on my hair?"

The Vongola blinked before shaking his head and laughing awkwardly. "It's nothing. I was just spacing out."

"You sure?"

"Yeah." Gokudera and Yamamoto exchanged looks as Tsuna transferred his sights elsewhere. For some reason he got a nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach.

* * *

The next time Tsuna was shot by the bazooka, it was midafternoon on a rare, peaceful Saturday. The brunet had just comeback from a short walk at the park. He had gone out to clear his head and to avoid Lambo and I-pin who were both having tantrums since the brunet's mom was out grocery shopping without them.

The house seemed peaceful when he arrived, which was a little suspicious, and so the brunet carefully peeked through the door, saying in a soft tone, "Tadaima…"

No one answered him and so he thought it would be safe to come in. But of course-

"Tsuna-nii, watch out!"

Too late the brunet's left foot caught on some sort of string and he looked up just in time to see several pots and pans come out of a trapdoor from above. He yelped as he barely escaped the sudden trapped and he launched forward.

Unfortunately, by doing so he stepped on some sort of button and strange looking things came out of the walls and sprayed him with some sort of pink gas. Dizzy and disoriented from the smoke, the young teen tried to get up and stepped forward towards the threshold.

"Don't, Tsuna-nii, that's-"

Whatever the kid brunet was about to say next was drowned out when a stone came swinging out of nowhere and hit him on the head. Tsuna fell back with a 'thud', groaning in pain.

"GYAHAHA! Here comes Lambo-san's finally trap!"

"Lambo, no! That's-"

POOF!

Familiar pink smoke surrounded the barely conscious brunet as he blinked rapidly, trying to see what happened now. This time, instead of his luxurious bedroom, it seemed like he was in a wide-spaced office. Somehow he had that feeling that Reborn hunch that he would be a mafia boss in the future _again_ wasn't guessing. I mean, what sort of company would accept someone as no-good as him and give him this office?

Tsuna sighed as he sat down on the nearest chair.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, making him jump in nervousness.

"Vongola, you ready yet? Your date's coming in about three minutes- oh." The door opened and adult Lambo blinked at him in surprise. "Well, I guess you're date will have to wait for the right Tsuna to come back."

"L-Lambo…" Tsuna greeted uncertainly as his lightning guardian came in and closed the door behind him.

"Hey, young Vongola, you're a rare victim for the bazooka. So, did my past self do this?" The teen asked his boss, sitting on a seat opposite his.

"Y-Yeah, I just got home and found my house booby-trapped." The brunet sighed as he rubbed at his head.

"Oh, looks like you have a nasty bruise there. Wait, I think your future self kept an emergency first-aid kit somewhere." He got up and looked on the nearest cabinet. "Yep, here it is."

"T-Thanks." The young boss said as he looked around. He tried not to think of the reason why Lambo was here and calling him 'Vongola', he had enough stress as it is for the day. So instead, he said, "Uhm, so you were saying something about a date?"

"Wha-Ow!" Lambo was so surprised by the question he hit his head on the inside of the cabinet. He rubbed at it as the brunet apologized, "It's fine. Huh, yeah I guess I did say something about a date."

"My future self is going out on a date?" Tsuna inquired the teen who walked back to him, bringing some sort of ointment.

"Yeah, it's been awhile since you saw hi- this person." Lambo cleared his throat as he uncapped the ointment. "But you just came from a meeting and you were in a hurry to get dressed, your future self is probably panicking in the past about being late for the date of all things."

"Oh."

The two fell into companionable silence as the youngest guardian placed an ointment on the brunet's forehead before placing a bandage on it. "There."

"Uhm." Tsuna hesitated, "This person I'm dating, do I know her?"

For some reason Lambo choked a bit before clearing his throat. "Eh, yeah, you know… this person."

"How long have we been together? Are we engaged?"

"Vongola, you know about the whole time paradox things." Lambo pulled out his secret card in dodging the questions. "But, I guess I can tell you your anniversary is coming up in a few weeks. Also, don't worry about it, you're happy and he- erm, the person you're dating is happy. Technically, you're the happiest couple I've ever known and you're perfect for each other."

"It's not Kyoko-chan, is it?" Tsuna suddenly said before he could stop himself. Green eyes blinked at him in surprise before softening.

"No, I'm sorry."

Tsuna looked down with a sigh. Guess, it was too much to hope for.

But then a sudden sound of a motorbike engine made the two teens look up.

"Oh, looks like your date is here." The taller teen commented lightly as the brunet gaped.

_Eh? She drives a motorbike?_ Tsuna inwardly panicked, _Am I going out with a bad girl type? Or an emo type? Or a cool girl type?_

Lambo noticed his boss' expression in amusement, "Listen, Vongola, do you want some advice?"

The smaller teen looked up with wide eyes, "Huh?"

"Don't worry about it. It doesn't matter what type he- er, her, she?- I mean this person is. All you have to know is that before you guys got together, you were best friends." His guardian assured, "And that's what made your relationship work out. Keep an open mind."

Tsuna's instinct ran at the last statement but he gulped nervously and nodded to what Lambo had to say. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and the curly-haired teen stood up.

"Hm, I guess that's hi…your date, now." The teen winked at his boss. "Good luck Vongola." He said, and just as he opened the door, Tsuna was suddenly surrounded in pink smoke.

POOF!

The young brunet blinked as he found himself back in his house, surrounded by I-pin, Lambo, and Futa.

"Sorry about that Tsuna-nii." The oldest of the three apologized.

"Lambo bad, Lambo apologize!"

"Lambo-san will never apologize to Dame-Tsuna!"

The brunet sighed as he shook his head, deciding to head to his room for the sake of his sanity.

* * *

It's been at least a few weeks since the bazooka incident and one way or another, Tsuna found himself once more as the victim to the unexpected appearance of the bazooka.

This time, he was in some sort of private room in a classy restaurant, staring at the bouquet of roses on the table, right in front of him. Suddenly the door to his right opened and he looked up expectantly at the person who entered.

"Eh? Tsuna?" The brunet couldn't help but gape at the older, hotter form of his rain guardian wearing a suit and blinking in surprise "That _is _you, right Tsuna? Wow, for some reason you look ten years younger." He laughed as he closed the door behind him.

The brunet sweat dropped, "Ah, no. There was an accident and I got hit by the ten-year bazooka and switched places with my future self." And then he blinked, "Ah, the ten-year bazooka is…"

"Oh, I get it." Yamamoto said with a smile, "So you're Tsuna's younger self. Haha, nice to see you, past Tsuna."

The brunet blinked, "Yamamoto, you know about the bazooka?"

"Hm?" Yamamoto sat on the seat opposite the other, "Yeah, it was given to Lambo when he was five right?" He laughed, "I never saw your future self so I thought you never got hit in the past."

"Oh." Tsuna said, relieved he didn't have to explain. The two of them drifted off into a companionable silence. But then the brunet thought of a question, "Where am I, by the way Yamamoto?"

Amber eyes blinked as he looked around, "Oh this? You're out celebrating an anniversary which is a few weeks from now. You'd be busy that day so I thought it would be better if it's celebrated when you're free."

Tsuna perked up, "An anniversary? With my girlfriend?" Amber eyes widened, "And you're here too? I mean, not that I mind." He flushed.

The older man laughed, "It's fine. Yeah, I, uh, I'm keeping guard on you. Gokudera and the others were busy."

"Oh, so these roses," He pointed at the flowers in front of him, "I was going to give these to my girlfriend?"

The swordsman's right eyebrow rose, "No, I gave- I mean, it was given to you when you got here."

"Huh? Why?"

"Because you like roses." Yamamoto said easily.

"I see." The brunet looked around. He flushed when he realized it seemed like he and Yamamoto were out on a date instead. "So, uhm, where is she? Is she late?" _Did I get stood up?_

"Hm? Oh no, she's already here." The rain guardian laughed awkwardly, "She just had to take an important call outside but she'll be back soon and you can start ordering."

Tsuna laughed too, "Wouldn't it be weird if the guy she's dating looked ten years younger than her?"

"Hm? It's not weird at all. You're cute either way Tsuna." Yamamoto said easily, much to the embarrassment of the young teen.

"A-Ah, but it's still weird after all." The brunet said, "But you know, I can't believe someone would say 'yes' to someone like me."

Amber eyes blinked at him in surprise, "What do you mean? Tsuna's perfect, anyone would be lucky to have you."

Brown eyes looked at his guardian in surprise before the young boss blushed. "T-That's not true."

"It is." Yamamoto insisted, eyes serious. "Just believe me, okay?"

Tsuna flushed as he fidgeted in his seat. "I-I- thank you."

Yamamoto gave him a gentle smile that sent his heart pounding, "You're welcome."

The teen smiled back as he looked at his watch. It looked like five minutes were about to be up. He looked at Yamamoto who was still smiling at him in content, "Uhm, Yamamoto can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, shoot Tsuna."

"Uhm, Lambo told me this before but I wanted your opinion…" Tsuna took a deep breath, "Is the person I'm with… happy with me? I mean, is she content with someone like me? And I know you said that anyone would be lucky to have me but uhm, just think back to the times you've seen me together with her. Does she seem happy with me?"

Yamamoto blinked before he smiled, "I can assure you one hundred percent that the person you're with would rather have no one but you. Yeah, he- uhm, she's happy. I'd know more than anyone else, trust me." The he added, "She'd do anything for you."

Tsuna sighed in relief, "I see. Then, can I ask you for a favor?"

"Okay, what is it?"

The brunet smiled at Yamamoto, brown eyes soft, "Tell my future self not to let someone like that go. He- I should treasure this person more than anything else in the world. Remind him for me, okay?"

Amber eyes blinked in surprise, "Tsuna…" And then Yamamoto smiled softly as he reached out and took the surprised brunet's hand into his, leaning down to kiss the soft hand. "You can count on me."

"E-Eh? Yamamoto?"

"_Ti Amo._"

"H-Huh?" POOF!

Yamamoto leaned back and watched as the past brunet was replaced by the current one. He smiled, "Welcome back, Tsuna. Your past self wanted me to give you a message."

-line-

Present time…

"There you are, Tsuna." Said brunet jumped as he was suddenly joined by his best friend. "I've been looking for you everywhere."

"R-Really?" The brunet said to Yamamoto who nodded, "S-Sorry, I guess I just needed some time to be alone."

"Why? Is there something bothering you?"

The hand which the future Yamamoto kissed burned and the brunet flushed as he shook his head rapidly, "No,.. I-It's nothing after all."

"Okay." The baseball idol said and then he shifted closer, "But you know, if there's anything troubling you, I'm here."

Brown eyes widened as he looked at the taller teen who was smiling gently at him. Tsuna's eyes softened and to his guardian's surprise, he leaned against the other's shoulder. "Yeah, thanks."

Yamamoto flushed lightly as he said, "A-Anytime, Tsuna."

And so, the two of them sat like that in companionable silence, watching the sun sink in the horizon.

* * *

The next time Tsuna was hit by the bazooka, it was during an unexpected time. It was around one in the morning when Tsuna was coming back from the restroom. He was rubbing his eyes when he noticed a certain lightning guardian sleep walking with the bazooka.

One thing led to another and once again, the brunet found himself in the future, looking up at the expensive canopy of his future bedroom with a sigh.

"And here we go again." Tsuna whispered to himself as he turned to the side, thinking of just falling asleep since he'd be back in five minutes anyway. But then he froze, his sight was used to the darkness, so he was able to see a familiar handsome face sleeping next to his.

_Yama-_ Tsuna tried to shuffle away quickly but then he halted, face crimson when he realized that the other had an arm over his blanketed form. He squeaked as he tried to get out of it. But then his rain guardian shifted and he stiffened when he saw amber eyes peeking out of the other's lashes.

"Tsuna?" The hoarse, sleepy voice of the older man made shivers run down the teen's spine. "Is everything okay? D'you need to go to the bathroom or s'mthing?" The sleepy slur of his words was cute- which Tsuna was not thinking of by the way.

"N-No…" Tsuna tried to deepen his voice but thankfully Yamamoto was too sleepy to notice the difference. He merely yawned and pulled the other closer, kissing him on the head.

"Hm, go back to sleep then." He said, cuddling the smaller brunet who squeaked at the sudden body contact. In a minute, the rain guardian's breathing evened out, signaling he had gone back to sleep.

Tsuna sighed but froze when he felt the other shift closer, making the brunet bury his face on a warm shoulder.

_What is happening?_ The question ran through the brunet's mind in confusion. _I thought I had a girlfriend so why is Yamamoto-_

Several possibilities ran through the brunet's mind but then before he could entertain them, his memory of the past unplanned trips to the future flashed in his head. Now that he thought about it, he hadn't even seen the _girlfriend_ even once. All he got was that she (or was it really a she?) had black hair from the first time he came here. Next, Lambo never really specified the gender of his date, sometimes tripping over his words and coughing when Tsuna broached the subject of his love life. And third, at that time when he was supposedly celebrating an early anniversary, hadn't Yamamoto been there instead of this supposed _girlfriend_?

_Ohmygoshohmygosh…_ Tsuna thought, face rapidly reddening. _Could Yamamoto and I-? Could we actually be-?_

But as Tsuna was thinking this his rain guardian shifted in his sleep, burying his face in the brunet's hair. The young boss could feel every soft exhale and he felt himself blush to the roots of his hair. His heart was pounding so fast that it was amazing that Yamamoto hadn't woken up from it.

"Tsuna…" He heard the other murmur and he froze before realizing that the swordsman was sleep talking. The teen sighed before he pulled back, curiously looking at the sleeping face of the man in front of him. Unable to help himself he traced the peaceful face of the other.

"Yamamoto…" He whispered. But then-

POOF!

Before Tsuna knew it, pink smoke had surrounded him again and he was back in his cold, single bed, looking up at the familiar ceiling with confused feelings.

* * *

Of course, the first thing the brunet did when he discovered the future love of his life, was to avoid said future love of his life. He went out of his way to get to school late just so he wouldn't accidentally run into the swordsman who trained bright and early in the morning and passed by his house sometimes. And he also went home early to avoid going home with said baseball star.

He knew that his actions were noticed by his rain guardian but even so, he tried to avoid all attempts of the other to corner him, until finally, Reborn confronted the troubled and flustered brunet with a bazooka in his hand.

Trust Reborn to be one step ahead of everyone else.

"That's the trouble of knowing too much about the future Dame-Tsuna," The hitman scolded him as he readied to strike the terrified brunet with the device, "In the hands of an idiot, like you, it causes too much trouble and makes simple things unnecessarily complicated. Now stay still, you have to go there and fix this for the sake of the _famiglia_."

And for the fifth time in two months, the brunet found himself, once more, on the way to the future.

POOF!

When the smoke cleared, Tsuna found himself sitting on a bench under an oak tree in someone's garden.

"Eh? Tsuna?" The young teen nearly jumped in surprise and he looked down, blushing fiercely when he realized a certain older rain guardian was lying down on his lap, looking up at him with curious amber eyes.

"Y-Y-Y-Y-Yamamoto." Thankfully the older man had enough thought to sit up, making the brunet sigh in relief. He tried to regain himself, "I-It's been awhile."

The swordsman smiled at him kindly, unknowingly making the Vongola's heart beat faster. He was always amazed at the other's patience, I mean, clearly he and the older Tsuna were having some sort of romantic time and even the brunet would be irritated at the fact that someone had interrupted that, it didn't matter if it was future or past. But Yamamoto always went with the flow, it was one of the many things the brunet admired about him.

"Hey, young Tsuna, you're looking well." The rain guardian returned the greeting.

"Y-Yeah…" Tsuna couldn't meet his guardian's eyes so he settled instead with looking around. "So, what are you and my future self doing in this garden?" He asked instead.

"Ah, that…" Yamamoto scratched at his cheek, "Uhm, we were just hanging out. You had a rare free time because one of the families canceled their meeting and we decided to take a walk. Here in the garden, you know, just as friends-"

"I-I know you're going out with my older self!" Tsuna blurted out loud before he could stop himself. Amber eyes widened and Tsuna looked away, a fierce blush covering his face.

There was a few minutes of silence before the look on Yamamoto's face softened sadly as he placed a hand on the other's head.

"I'm sorry."

Tsuna's head snapped towards his older best friend, "What? Why are you apologizing?"

His rain guardian gave him a sad smile, "For lying to you and not just telling you outright that I was the one going out with the older you. It's just that- you had that expectant look on your face and I-" The raven-haired man let out a huffed laugh, "I just didn't want to disappoint you."

"Disappoint-? How could I be disappointed?" Tsuna argued. True he had been sulking ever since he found out that he _didn't _have a girlfriend but he wasn't disappointed, actually he was terrified and worried because for some reason he couldn't get near _his _Yamamoto without getting a mini-heart attack and he couldn't stop thinking about the older Yamamoto too. The sudden onslaught of feelings terrified him. "If it's anything, I think if the past Yamamoto came to the future he'd be the one who has the right to be disappointed."

Yamamoto blinked and then laughed in disbelief, "Why would I be? Tsuna, you're perfect! Even until now I can't understand why you'd pick me."

"T-That's not true, I'm no-good." Before Yamamoto could argue, he hastily asked, "When did you start liking me anyway?"

"Hm? That's a tricky question." The swordsman said scratching his chin, "I've liked you since the first time I met you." He said much to the embarrassment of the young teen, "Loving you, on the other hand, was a gradual process."

"Eh?"

"I guess it really started when you were avoiding me one time, during middleschool." Tsuna paled, he was avoiding his Yamamoto right now. The guardian continued, "I was confused and hurt because I didn't know what I did to make you suddenly avoid me like that. But then one day, you suddenly came up to me and confessed." He laughed, "I admit, I was so relieved that you were talking to me again that I just said 'okay' without thinking about it. I mean, I didn't like anyone at the time so I thought there would be no harm done." He admitted honestly to the brunet. Then he added wistfully, "And then, you suddenly smiled at me. It was different from your usual smiles, it was really happy and there was something I couldn't name in it too. And that's when I decided I'd do everything I can to make you smile like that again. That's probably when I fell in love."

The brunet blushed deeply, looking down, not knowing what to say. "I-"

"Our anniversary is a week from now. Ten years since you confessed to me." The older man admitted, "Thanks for making me happy and treasuring me, Tsuna."

"T-That's not true. I-It was my older self who-"

Yamamoto laughed as he ruffled the teen's hair, "Nah. _You_ made me happy too. Back in the restaurant when we were celebrating our anniversary early, you told me to tell your older self to treasure the person he had with him. I don't know if you noticed but, you never specified a gender, you were always saying 'this person' and I couldn't help but think that deep in your intuition you knew and accepted it." He said and smiled gently, "Thanks for that, Tsuna."

"I- You're welcome." The young boss let out a breath, his face still flushed, "So, w-what happens now?"

"Hm?" Yamamoto leaned back on the bench looking up at the sky. "I don't know, it's up to you I guess. You're from the past, so you can change things, this future isn't set in stone." He turned to the side and gave the brunet a bright grin that made brown eyes widen, "But know this, Tsuna, no matter what you choose, I'll always be beside you. Past, Present, or Future."

"Yamamoto…"

POOF!

All too soon the brunet found himself surrounded by pink smoke, coughing all the while as he looked at the familiar walls of his school.

"So? How was it?" Reborn, of course was still there, arms crossed and looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"I-" Tsuna sighed, "Honestly, I don't know."

"Hmph, being indecisive is not a good trait for a Vongola boss." The arcobaleno said, but thankfully, this time he didn't hit the brunet in the head. "You have one week to decide on what to do, you know."

_**Our anniversary is a week from now. Ten years since you confessed to me.**_

"I know." The brunet said as he got up.

"Oh, and before I forget," The hitman hopped on a table, "The Yamamoto of this time wanted me to give this to you."

Brown eyes widened when Reborn handed him a red rose bud.

"Since he couldn't give it himself and apologize, he decided to have me give it to you instead. Apparently, a flower shop opened somewhere nearby and the lady there gave him a rose bud when he mentioned about wanting to apologize to somebody." Reborn said, "When you're done with your drama, be sure to apologize properly, alright?"

Tsuna flushed and closed his eyes as he pocketed the flower. "Y-Yeah."

* * *

A week later, at the Namimori building rooftop, a certain raven-haired teen opened the door, panting slightly as he made his way to a certain brunet who had his back turned to him.

"T-Tsuna, you wanted to tell me something?" Yamamoto asked his best friend nervously as Tsuna turned to the other with serious brown eyes. The baseball star gulped in nervous anticipation.

Brown eyes looked into amber ones for a few seconds before the brunet closed his eyes and remembered.

_**You're the happiest couple I've ever known and you're perfect for each other.**_

_**I can assure you one hundred percent that the person you're with, would rather have no one but you.**_

_**What do you mean? Tsuna's perfect, anyone would be lucky to have you.**_

_**Thanks for making me happy and treasuring me, Tsuna.**_

_**But know this, Tsuna, no matter what you choose, I'll always be beside you. Past, Present, or Future.**_

Tsuna thought about a smiling Yamamoto, a blushing Yamamoto, and a content Yamamoto. He thought about future laughter, tears, and heartbreak. He thought about warm beds and sleepy faces and sitting on a bench in the garden with Yamamoto's head on his lap. He thought about years and years of a future together, Yamamoto whispering thanks and looking at him with warm amber eyes that was like home and love mixed in one.

The Vongola's heart ached in longing and that's when he knew he had an answer.

He opened his eyes and took a deep breath, saying in a serious tone with no room for hesitation, "Yamamoto, I love you, please go out with me."

And the relief that shone in the other's eyes and the laugh that came out of his guardian's lips as he said, "O-Okay." Made Tsuna's heart tremble with barely contained happiness and he could barely hold back his bright smile.

He wasn't entirely unaware of Yamamoto's red face, but he knew this was only the first step in making his rain guardian fall for him.

But he knew, right then and there, that he wouldn't have his future any other way.

END

* * *

**Author's note: **_*Ti Amo _I love You

I have this headcanon that future Yamamoto owns a motorbike ;P Right here and now I'm announcing the RETURN OF THE 8027 CHRISTMAS FICS. Since we missed last year because of uhm- Haiyan and all that. Guys! Be ready! Hihihihihi… (Although it's still several months from now)


End file.
